50 Shades of Black Ice : Elsa's Years
by Majorjackass
Summary: This is a sequel to the previous story "50 shades of Ice". The story follows Queen Elsa's five years of *physical* torment in jail for committing several felonies and the people that helped her survive/escape. This Story has extreme physical details that will make you lose all hope in humanity, so it is best that you do not click this. But if you want to read it, go ahead.
1. Uneeded Prologue

**You can skip this entire part if you want to, its just an unnecessary prologue**

Elsa Jörgmund left Anna Jörgmund and her fiancé Hans Von Schwede in charge of the principality of Arendale, in hopes of keeping her people safe from her accursed powers.

Though, Elsa was arrested by Norwegian soldiers not long after her departure. The Norwegians used an undisclosed technique to temporarily end the winter without killing Elsa.

They decided to secretly take her to the city of Tromsø, where they could start Jörgmund`s trial. As she entered the hall the judge (who somehow knew everything about her) instantly questioned her of several misdoings.

`` Elsa Jörgmund`` shouted the judge in a rampaging voice `` Is it true that you harbour the power of the cursed for the last 18 years and somehow did not manage to control despite being fully being able to manipulate them at the age of 6 !?``

The judge spoke in such a violent way that Elsa was barely able to answer out of fear. Nevertheless, she responded to the judge.

``…! N-no i-its`` … just that I-I uh, I-I…`` she realised that shameful acts like these could not be averted. She then responded with just three word ``Yes, your honour``.

The audience in the courtroom had no reaction due to the reason that this fanfic looked like a reality show where you humiliate the defendant in public.

The judge the asked ex-Queen Elsa ìn an even more aggressive tone ``Is it true when Arendale`s population discovered the existence of your powers, you ran away from your kingdom and left it under the control of your naïve sister and a dangerous foreigner in hopes of living life goddamn free !É``

``Well … Oh come on, I thought that my reckless decision made complete sense`` responded the defendant

``You have serious issues Jörgmund `` said the judge in disappointment

After being fed up by the word Jörgmund, Elsa asked ``Why the Heck are all of you calling me Jörgmund, I don`t have a last name ``

Right after Elsa`s response the entire courtroom was bored because the trial was exceedingly boring.

``Just for that remark alone you're not getting any bail. Never ever question fanfiction`` said the judge angrily

``Oh Dammit !`` reacted Elsa upon realising what she had just done.

``Queen Elsa, I have but two more questions`` announced the judge ``If you can defend yourself then you are free to go, if not you will suffer a heavy penalty. As you started singing in the middle of nowhere, why did you take of your cloths, expose your skin? More importantly why the fuck did you refuse to go back to your city and impaled your only sister with your accursed powers by SINGING!? ``

The courtroom stared at Elsa, with looks filled with such hatred that if there were no guards present, she would be stoned to death.

`` _åh fan !`` _shouted Elsa in her head, she then proceeded by talking to herself by saying `` I just had to get semi-nude, I could have just ran away but NOOOO, I decided to let it go and nearly kill my only sister by singing, Fucking singing !``

Against all the odds, Elsa replied

`` You`re honor, the reason why I did this was...uh ``

But just before Elsa was able to finish her phrase the judge clamoured `` I am getting sick of wasting my time here. Elsa Jörgmund, I hereby find you guilty of crimes against humanity, attempted third degree murder and being a blonde Swedish whore. You are sentenced to five years of rape by every guard in prison, until your heart gets warm !``

By just hearing the ruling, Elsa felt her bones shiver, she then only said ``Oh NO…``

Her years of torment were about to begin.

**The actual erotic content begins in the next chapter, coming soon.**


	2. Year One

***Apologies to Swedish people and Norwegian People Everywhere! **

A few minutes after the trial, Elsa was locked in her dungeon. Two Prison guards started to chain her hands and feet to the ground in a method to diminish her movements even further.

"Wait!" demanded Elsa "Why do I need to be chained again?"

"Oh that's simple" replied one of the guards "It is to make sure you submit more easily to your abusers".

Suddenly remembered her punishment, fear started consuming her again but strangely no ice was forming around her "Who's going to rape me again?" asked Elsa in a nervous tone

"The elite prison guards" responded the other guard without the slightest bit of pity

"And just out of curiosity, how many are they?" questioned Elsa

"Thirteen, but don't worry its just **two men at a time** with a total of six per day. The abuse lasts just **12 hours** and they'll only stop with an inch of your life." Replied the first guard. "Its time to go Queen Elsa, your punishment begins now"

"Wait!" shouted the Queen "Why aren't there any ice formation around, I thought fear was my enemy"

The guards looked back and answered "That's because we gave you a temporary antidote preventing from using your powers. It's unrealistically idiotic but that's just to cover lose ends. Ok Bye!"

When they finished the sentence, the guards ran out like roadrunners as if they were trying to avoid something.

A few minutes later a two elite prison guards appeared, Elsa just began to think of the horrors that could happen to her. The brutes were taller than six foot, they possessed blonde hair, a fair skin and their face seemed to have been covered in scares.

"You must be the Swedish whore we are ordered to rape" said one the elite "Oh I am going to **LOVE** this job."

"I'm not Swedish!" cried Elsa "I'm Norwegian; I literally come from the city of Arendal!"

The other elite explained "_Ja …_ it really doesn't matter anymore, the narrator is a **Major jackass**, in front of his eyes the _Svenskar_ and _Nordmenn_ are the same thing. In fact he instantly presumed you and your sister were Swedes because Anna had red hair despite knowing that Arendal is Norwegian, that is how racist this guy is."

The other guard added "But on the other hand, this is the United Kingdom of Sweden-Norway, so he's technically right, but enough of that."

Those two guards had no shame to take of their cloths in front of a woman. After they finished their part they demanded Elsa "Take of your cloths bi-atch ! Or we'll **do** it for you"

Without any hesitation, Elsa slowly took off her snow cape and robe or whatever its called. Soon enough no one in that cell had cloths one.

The prison guards were silently eyeing the cloth less female. The paleness of her skin, the blondness of her hair and the curves of her body only made the elite prison guards feel more aroused.

"I'll take the **BACK** and you take the **FRONT!**" said one of the guards

"No problem." Responded the other guard

Soon enough the guards rushed to Elsa forced her to keep her hand on the ground.

Knowing that Elsa was a virgin, the guard on the back decided to go first since it would be a more painful experience for Elsa.

"Prepare your **ENTRANCE **because I'm going to **RIP **through it!"

The guard forced his reproductive organ up Elsa's with such huge force that you could have heard something tear up within Elsa's vagina.

Elsa screamed and cried in pain, a pain so great that it felt like someone ripped out a bone out of her body. Blood started pouring the floor, but not enough blood for her to pass out.

To subdue Elsa's shrieks the other elite forced his ***SWORD* **through Elsa's throat. The two guards repedently rammed her from both sides. Elsa tried to get her mouth of the guard's manhood, but received a huge slap on the face. A slap so hard it left a wide red mark.

The guard then rammed her while slapping her face, hard enough to hurt but soft enough to not leave any mark.

"You like that don't you bitch!" shouted one guard

Elsa not being able to speak due to obvious circumstances shook her head transversely.

The guard in the back started to ram Elsa even harder and since this was her first time, a certain amount of blood started to cover the floor, the only thing she was able to do was cry , her tears started washing up like a waterfall. Resulting in her make-up to drip in the process.

"Ha!" Reacted one of the Norwegians "You look like even more of Swedish whore now than before!"

"Its time to bring back **summer!**" shouted one of the guards

Elsa felt a warm sensation within her vagina. It was obviously semen but she could not escape from it she had to endure it.

Suddenly the guard screwing with her face in front started to take hold of Elsa's head.

"_oh faen!"_Thought Elsa "Its his turn!"

The guard emitted some kind of strange noise. Elsa started feeling the bitterness of **snow**.

She desperately tried to get her mouth of his dick, but the guard forced her to keep her mouth on it. Refusing to swallow, the white liquid started dripping out of her mouth.

"By the way," said the guard in the front "**snow** counts as the water you drink every single day. For every once of **snow** swallowed, you get seven ounces of water. Swallow none, and you won't get any water!"

In front of such torment, Elsa had no choice but the swallow every millilitre she could, just to stay alive. She started swallowing all the liquid the guard emitted in her mouth.

When the guards felt satisfied enough, they stopped raping her sadistically and proceeded in putting their cloths back on. Elsa was so disgusted and worn out that she barely could have moved.

"Don't worry Queen Elsa" said one of the guards " Four more guards will take care of you".

During the next 364 days, Elsa would be forcefully raped by six different guards every day. They would abuse her with such force that she would often get vaginal bleeds and the guards apparently ejaculated in her mouth while obliging to swallow half an ounce of semen from every one of them just to be able to drink water.

Meanwhile thousands of miles away. A frozen fanfic was completed, shattering all moral values and the fourth wall.

Translations

_åh fan : _oh fuck

_oh faen: _oh fuck

_Ja: _Yes, yeah

_Svenskar: _Swedes

_Nordmenn: _Norwegians


	3. Year Two: The sing-a-long song

Following one year of sexual torment by twelve different Norwegian guards, Elsa became weaker and weaker. Despite all her suffering, she knew that the second wave of pain was just about to begin.

Meanwhile thousands of miles away, the best country in the world had just won their war for independence. In this war, The Prussian prince Grüber Von Schwede , Hans' older brother , was killed in action by American soldiers due to his allegiance to the British.

Upon hearing the news, Queen Anna of Arendal rushed to her husband.

"Hans" she shouted "Y-your b-b-brother Grüber is..is"

"Dead?" said Hans by cutting Anna's sentence 

Anna only looked down without saying a word, confirming Hans' assumption

"Meh! He kind of deserved that." responded Hans without the slightest bit of emotion.

Back in Tromsø, Elsa just couldn't help wondering out loud

"_Varför _the hell isn't there any one in _jävla _Arendal worried that their Queen has been missing for a _Gud _damn year!"

One prison guard cam up to her saying "Didn't you hear, Arendal thinks you went one a solitary journey to rediscover your inner self."

Just when the guard finished his sentence Elsa retaliated by shouting "What the Fuck does that mean!?"

"How dare you talk back at me !" raged the guard " Don't forget your rank here you Swedish bi-atch ! Just because of that, I'll permit your Norwegian friends to go four at a time for the **whole year**! "

The only thing Elsa was able to do was fall on her knees, bewildered by such aggressive punishments.

"Why?" asked Elsa almost crying "Why… are you doing this to me?"

"That's just what you get for being a Swedish woman… and singing half naked!" responded the guard

*** Apologies to Swedish people everywhere **

Elsa stood quiet and felt ashamed for behaving like a Disney princess, not a single word came out for minutes.

"I'll have to leave" said the guard "Your raping session begins in about 3 minutes."

Elsa had nothing to say, she didn't even react. The room was filled with a deep silence that made the guard feel uneasy resulting in his departure.

After a few minutes the incredibly inhuman elites arrived ready to begin their dirty work.

"Well, well, what have we here?" sarcastically asked the first guard

"Let's just ... get on with it" said Elsa

"Fine with me!" said the second guard "Take of your cloths !"

Elsa was forced to take off her cloths while the guards were ordered to take of theirs.

"You know what's funny?" asked the fourth guard

"What?" responded Elsa?

"Every single one of us are being ordered to sexually abuse you, if not we'll be executed by King Christian VII." Answered the guard, he also added "But since no one is supervising we can stop if we wanted to."

"Then why do you continue on abusing me?" asked Elsa yet again

"Because its fun and actually satisfying "said the third guard "But enough of that, its TIME."

Two of the guards chained Elsa's hands and legs to the ground in order to limit her movement. The two other guards began **thrusting** her as hard as they could from both sides.

She tried desperately to escape but the two other guards prevented her from moving, while the other two started ramming her as hard as they could. Elsa started feeling an extreme amount of pain in her genitals that blood was starting to cover the ground.

Just at that moment, the two men **unleashed** what typically any men have within Elsa's vagina and ,due the simultaneous pummelling in front, inside her mouth.

They then stopped abusing her.

"Ach!" shouted Elsa "It tastes bitter !"

"Anything else you got to say?" said one of the guards

"Yes" said Elsa "In fact I'll sing it!"

"Oh god!" screamed one of the guards " Not again! But since this is fucking Disney she can actually do that. Fuck you Walt!"

A musical rhythm started descending like that of a piano, Elsa started singing

_The __**snow**__ glows white on my face and vagina tonight not a good man to be seen_

_It's a kingdom of __**ejaculation**__ and it looks like I'm the queen_

_The storm is howling like __**their**__ swirling __**loads**__**inside**_

_They didn't keep it in, heaven knows they didn't try _

_I can't let __**it**__ in_

_I can't let __**them**__ see_

_I had to be the good Swede I always had to be_

_Don't __**drip**__, or __**sip**__, don't jail me now_

_Well look at me now!_

_Let me go!_

_Let me go!_

_Can't handle rape anymore!_

One of the guards interrupted by shouting "Whore!" but Elsa continued by singing

_Let me go!_

_Let me go!_

_Stop Calling me a whore!_

Then one of the other guards joined the song by chanting

_We don't care what you're going to say_

_Let the rape rage on !_

_The Swedes never bothered us anyway !_

_Its funny how some distance just makes everything seem so small_

"What does she mean by evrythi-…!" thought one of the guards "That little bi-"

_And the fears that once controlled me _

_Can't get me back at all_

Two of the guards grabbed Elsa's hands while the other two positioned theirselves for round 2. However they continued on singing their putrid song parody.

_Its time to see what we can do _

_To __**thrust**__ your pussy and mouth too_

_No right just wrong, no rules for me (we!)_

_We're free!_

Elsa starts singing once again.

_Let me go!_

_Let me go!_

_I can't end here and die!_

_Let me go!_

_Let me go!_

_Please stop making me-eee cry!_

Elite guard's chorus

_Here we stand_

_And here we'll stay _

_Let the __**Pain**__ rage on_

_Our __**power**__ flurries through our _[message eradicated] _into your mouth_

_Your pain is spiralling a lot faster than a drought _

_And every thought creates a parallel rule 34 _

Elsa's chorus

_Well I can't handle that! That's worst than the worst Gore! _

_Let me go!_

_Let me go!_

_This punishment has gone too far!_

_Let me go!_

_Let me go!_

_You're all worse than the Tsar!_

Elite guard's chorus

_We'll fuck you _

_In the night and day_

_The Swedes never bothered us anyway_

Soon after everyone stopped singing, the guards abused Elsa again for some reason just until she nearly died of over abuse. The floor was covered with ounces of blood and the only thing(s) that dripped from Elsa's mouth or nether was either blood or semen. During the next 365 days, Elsa was once again sexually tormented by twelve Norwegian imperial guards. They would rape her mercilessly; force her to swallow ounces of semen just for their cruel entertainment.

***Apologies to Norwegians everywhere.**

Strangely during each and every one of these abuses, one guard would always be missing. No one would ever see him on his duty, resulting in doubt among the guards.


	4. Year Three(part 1): Worst of both worlds

After another year of horrifying rape filled with Disney sing-a-long songs, Elsa had barely enough strength to stay up for a couple of minutes. As bestial as this might be, Elsa's five year punishment isn't complete so the guards will return.

Meanwhile thousands of miles away, the Ottomans and Austrians continued once again, for the 158th time, their insanely complicated and **violent** religious war resulting in the deaths of hundreds of thousands of innocent civilians for the sole purpose of proving the opposing side that their religion is more **peaceful **than the **other**. During this war, the Ottomans intercepted a unit lead by Ludwig Von Schwede and Wilhelm Von Schwede, who were conveniently Hans' older brothers. The entire unit and the two Prussian princes were executed by hanging due to their allegiance to Hapsburgs.

This message somehow managed to surface to kingdom of Prussia and was then sent to the Duchy of Arendelle. Gerda, one of the various minor characters and house servants, received this message and quickly informed Hans Von Schwede about the recent faith of his brothers.

"Meh!" he responded "They did pretend I was invisible for three years, so I have absolutely no problems with that."

Gerda was shocked about the prince's behaviour; she never knew that there could be such an egomaniacal individual in this world.

"But they're your BROTHERS !" Gerda shouted out of anger and melancholy."

"That's true." Hans responded "But my wife is a sexy Swedish queen with red hair."

"Touché" replied Gerda

Once again back in Tromsø, an elite guard entered the imperial prison. He, however, was not any typical elitist; he was the only one of the thirteen guards that did not participate in the punishment of Elsa. Upon the elitist entrance, the head officer of the facility noticed him.

"Leif ?" He said "Where have you been? You've been absent in your duty for the last two years !"

"Have you not heard of the news Alfred?" Leif said

"What news? Not a single Norwegian person said anything." replied Alfred in confusion?

"Hmm…" responded Leif "Looks like the life of Icelanders truly has no more values to Norway. "

The officer started becoming impatient.

"Life of Icel-"before even finishing his first sentence Alfred shouted "What the _Helvete_ are you talking about Leif?!"

"I am talking about the Móðuharðindin I had to go through!" screamed Leif

"The Modu-wa?" responded Alfred who still can not understand the disaster.

"Two years ago" began Leif "I travelled to Iceland, birthplace of my ancestor _Leifr Eiríksson_, but suddenly the mountain of Lakagígar finally woke up. The volcanic eruption destroyed everything in its path, it killed half of Iceland's livestock, it took away one third of Iceland's population, and it took away…my mother and father. I spent two years of my life on that accursed island trying to get back to Norway. But now I finally understand that no one cares about anybody."

Alfred was speechless about the event. In vain he tried he spoke

"I…I, I'm sorry … for your lose"

"I don't need your goddamn pity Alfred!" shouted Leif "Just tell me the fuck I begin this job."

Alfred lowered his head out of shame but told Leif to go towards the third floor.

Without even taking another look at the officer he proceeded towards the third floor. Upon his arrival he felt something dubious was happening on this floor without realising that this is the area where Elsa is held prisoner for the last two years.

Elsa's hands and feet were still chained to the ground with a great limitation of movement. There were two guards in front of the cell watching her very actions. She advanced as much as she could to reach the window in her cell. Upon seeing the inhabitants of Tromsø, all she could do was lust for freedom.

Unbeknownst to any of them, there was an elite guard hearing who entered the floor covertly. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, a well-structured abdomen, he was no shorter than 6 foot and had this mysterious scare on his face.

"Something wrong" he thought "There's only prisoner on this entire floor for the last 2 years, I want to see this criminal for myself."

Leif proceeded on walking as carefully as he could in order to avoid making any sound. After a few minutes, he hid in a corner which permitted him to see the prisoner and the guards but preventing them to see him.

There he saw Elsa. Her hair was synonymous to that of metallic gold. Her skin was the lightest of pink and her body had perfect curves.

"_God Gud!_" He thought "She's the most beautiful women I have ever seen ! But, why would someone like her be in jail"

Leif decided to stay put and analyse the scenario. Suddenly both guards turned around as if they were going to deliver some speech.

"Queen Elsa" said the first guard "Your punishments will begin again in about an hour."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Elsa

"Because…." whispered the guards "We're leaving, Bye!"

"WAIT!" shouted Elsa as hard as she could "I need to know something."

"Fine." said the first guard in annoyance "What is it?"

"I've been raped for two whole fucking years" said Elsa angrily "They kept on ejaculating in my vagina until semen would drip from there. How the Hell am I not pregnant yet?"

Leif just stood there shocked by the conversation.

"Queen? Punishment? Rape?" he thought "What's going on?"

"Oh that's simple" said the first guard "The power of the curse has made you sterile"

"Why the Hell didn't any of you tell me this sooner!?" shouted Elsa

The guards hesitated in giving an answer

"Is this narrator guy so stupid that he fills every plot hole when someone mentions them?"

"No" responded the second guard "In fact he had the whole plot set, he knew exactly what to write. Remember that whole Swedish Issue in _Year One _?"

"Rrgghh!" reacted Elsa "How could I not! That was the first time I was raped like…like a Whore!"

"Well" said the first guard "He was supposed to explain that you're sterile due to the secondary effects of your curse."

The second guard added "He was also supposed to explain that your parents were Swedish monarchs that moved to a duchy whose last ruler died without having any descendants, in order to rule their own territory therefore clarifying why everyone in this city calls you Swedish."

"Okaaay" said Elsa reluctantly "But that still doesn't explain my last name."

The first guard then responded "Your name Jörgmund is derived from Jörmungandr. A legendary sea serpent child of the Norse deities Loki and Angrboða. The reason why you have this name is because you **mainstream values** just like how the serpent challenged Thor."

"But anyway we wasted enough time already" said the first guard " Have fun being gangbanged , you Swedish whore !"

The guards have absconded the area, leaving Elsa utterly alone.

Just as the guards left, Leif decided to exit this area as well, this strange encounter somehow made him nauseous.

When Leif arrived at the main hall of the prison, the twelve other elites stood there and all of them had gloom looks on their faces.

"Alfred told us everything." said the first guard "My deepest apologies Leif"

"It wasn't you who killed my people Freyr." Responded Leif " But lets not sink our lives in the past shall we."

"Hey life" responded the second guard "You must have gone through a lot, take a rest for a while."

"Very well Haddock" Leif said "But I have to ask all of you something."

"Anything, my fiend" said Freyr

"Who is that Swedish woman on the upper floor ?" asked Leif

All the guards seemed to have been astonished by that question, as if he committed blasphemy in the church.

"Leif" asked the fourth guard "Did you really go to that witches lair?"

"Just answer the fucking question Bjørn." Reposted Leif

"Okay I'm pretty sure that the readers are waiting for the erotic content so I'll make this quick" said Freyr "First of all that's your job, you have to rape her because she's a woman. Second of all, she's here because of the way she dressed up."

Leif almost fainted after hearing his friend's response, but two men quickly rushed and prevented him from falling

"I don't …think…I can do any of th-"

But just before Leif could finish his phrase, Bjørn cut his phrase by saying

"Don't worry Leif, you don't need to rape her if you really do not want tp , in the mean bye, because we just got to **fix** someone** both ways**."

"I need to help that woman." Thought Leif "But how ?"

For the time being, Freyr, Haddock and Bjørn, for the 759th time arrived at Elsa's cell.

"Alright Elsa" said Bjørn "You know the drill."

"I know!" replied Elsa

Soon enough they all had their cloths off and the fact Elsa was very attractive really did not help her punishment grow any shorter.

"We're going to make slight changes this time "said Freyr

"Go ahead !" replied Elsa angrily "I have nothing to lose anymore."

Soon enough one of them took this **circular** object with a strap on it.

"Wait a minute." Said Elsa " What is Th-"

Haddock strapped the object on Elsa's mouth preventing her to talk whatsoever.

"You like that" he said "Don't you bitch !"

The other two somehow managed to get bondages and attach Elsa's hands behind her back, resulting in a very disturbingly forced submission.

Then these three "elites" also managed to get whips for some reason and decided to whip Elsa without even caring about why they're practising such a grotesque activity anyway.

So Elsa was forcefully restraint to a wall while being whipped by a bunch of low moral guards. The impact of every whip left a reddish mark on her skin. Elsa screamed in pain, a pain so unbearable, it could be compared to getting a bone ripped out.

Finally one of them whipped her so hard, that blood came out of her back. The men then realised that it was enough whipping for today and that her typical **physical abuse **begins.

As these three began to get ready **ploughing**, they were unaware that Leif was present observing them covertly.

"Those sick bastards!" he thought " How the hell do they live with their putrid lives."

Despite everything Leif has seen, he decided that it was best to not intervene right now, since being spotted not **on duty** will result in instant execution according to this fanfic.

Freyr decided to take **the front** while Bjørn decided to take **the back**. Once again, they started their typical business as usual. They rammed Elsa from both sides as hard as they could in order to make he suffer.

Elsa was being thrusted in both sides. The force of which these two men penetrated was so hard that blood started to come out of her [message eradicated] and spilled on the floor. In addition, she still felt the pain she endured from that BDSM exercise.

Suddenly Elsa felt this warm and unpleasant feeling in her mouth. Freyr obviously **let it go** again. Initially Elsa resisted swallowing, therefore **sticky snow **started dripping slowly off her mouth and covering the floor.

However Freyr slapped Elsa and ordered her to swallow it or else she would not receive any water, forcing Elsa to swallow a several ounces of ounces.

At the same time, guard in the back **relieved **himself and kept on going. These not only made Elsa suffer but several ounces of [message eradicated] dripped from Elsa's vagina.

The floor was covered by about 8 ounces of semen. Tears started coming out of Elsa's eyes, showing how painful this process was.

"What's wrong Elsa ?" asked Bjørn sarcastically " Can't handle a dick up your ass ?"

Unable to continue Elsa lost her strength and fell on the ground barely able to breathe.

The three men decided that what they have done was just about enough for today. They put their cloths back on and just before leaving they told Elsa :

"If this floor is not cleaned by tomorrow then you'll get **2 **in a day."

Bjørn, Haddock and Freyr left the floor. After a couple of minutes, Leif checked to see if the coast was clear, no one seemed to be around, he then rushed towards Elsa's cell.

Upon entering the cell, Elsa noticed the strangely clocked prison guard.

"Please…" she begged " No more… I can't handle it… I'll do anything …just don't …don't do **that** to me."

Leif understood that Elsa's state was catastrophic; it was a miracle that she could last it such a long time.

"Do not worry Elsa" Leif said " I'm not one of them, I'm here to help you."

He took all the water he had and gave it to Elsa

"Here take it" He said

Elsa was amazed by the unorthodox attitude of this guard towards her compared to the other twelve. Nonetheless she drank the water, unlike all the other water she drank, this one was cool, clean and felt good. In other words its been the first time she got proper drinking water in years.

But suddenly Elsa felt sceptical and carefully observed the individual in question.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked

"Because I see a noble Queen, not an object." Replied Leif

When she heard these words, she didn't know if she was hallucinating or not. The fact that a Norwegian man from Iceland would be here to help her survive and appreciate her seemed quite farfetched.

"Ugh, my head" said Elsa

But before she fell Leif grabbed her just in time and gently put her down.

"Do not-est worry-eth fair maiden" said Leif "I shall assist thee in thou survival…eth."

***Year Four coming soon**


	5. Year Three(Part 2): Retarded backstory

Leif tried to comfort Elsa by speaking in Shakespearean English, but Elsa fell unconscious, not because of the torment she just lived through instead twas because the complexity of Tis language-eth.

The young man took one last look at the fair maiden.

"Poor girl" he thought "There must be something I can do to amend her condition."

It was with thought that Leif left the cell. He knew that drastic measures needed to be taken in order to restore balance into Elsa's life. On the next day Leif brought the 12 guards together for an important discussion.

"May I know why we have been called upon" asked the ninth guard

"Well Andor," responded Leif I was hoping that you and the others explain me a little more about Elsa."

"Oh come on!" responded Bjorn with frustration "We already went through this."

"No" shouted Leif "I survived two years of volcanic activities, I demand an explanation."

The 12 other guards seemed to be surprised of Leif's sudden augmentation of anger , in all the years they've know him, no one has ever seen someone like him rage before. Not knowing that the anger the lone guard gathered wasn't from the tragedy but from what he saw his "friends" do to Elsa.

Freyr decided to explain this once and for all so that no Nordmenn can invoke anger upon another

"Elsa Jörgmund was a Swedish Princess born with a wicked curse turning her hair blonde and giving her the ability to wield ice. With age her power grew stronger and so did her fear making it impossible to control her powers. The only people who knew the existence of the curse were her parents King Karl and Queen Klara who died six years ago. "

After Freyr finished to speak, he made a gesture which to Björn which basically meant that it was his turn to pursue the story. Nevertheless Björn added:

"Three years after her parent's death Elsa was to be crowned Queen of the non-existent Duchy of Arendelle within the kingdom of Sweden, not to be confused with Arendal. But anyway, Elsa's younger sister had to spend years locked up in a dreaded castle without anyone but a couple of servants. Anna become a desperate to leave the castle due to incredible dull life she lived and after pushing her sister to far, everyone knew Elsa had powers."

Björn became bored and asked Haddock to continue the story. Haddock added

"That's where she accidentally cast an eternal winter upon Scandinavia and left her entire kingdom in the hands of a naïve yet highly attractive redhead sister and an egomaniacal sociopath whom she got engaged to the first day. Elsa then stripped in snow claiming to be free but after about three hours her sister, this blond guy with a moose fetish and a gay snowman attempted to convince her in coming back to Arendelle. Anna and Elsa sang about going back home and staying there like a bunch of idiots until Elsa nearly killed Anna… by fucking singing. Hans and his militia arrested Elsa, she escaped then we capture her. And her we are today."

"Any more questions?" asked Andor

"_Ja_" responded Leif " is it alright to just …lower the woman's punishment "

Suddenly the 12 guards glared at Leif as if he committed blasphemy.

"We cannot" responded Freyr "it's just too fun."

Leif blood started boiling in hatred he never felt before; Leif never knew that he could resent his vaguely established closest in such wrath before. However, before he could commit another reckless manoeuvre, something quickly came up to his mind.

Leif said "You do realise that this Elsa girl is a Swede, right?"

"What about it?" questioned the guards.

"Sweden still believes that a duchess has gone to Norway in order to become a faithful ruler." explained Leif "What would happen if one of us were to tell the **truth?**"

"Leif!" raged the group "If you dare!"

"If you kill me now, it will be murder resulting in charges either way." Grinned Leif "So lower the raping frequency or I'll take matters into my own hands"

The group of Twelve guards were shaken by Leifs strange attitude but even if they wanted to torture Elsa, they knew they had no choice and were forced to agree. The men then left the dungeon. Soon after their departure Leif was relieved

"That was a close one" thought Leif "The truth is, if they killed me here, nothing would happen to them. And here I am filling up plot holes for the sake of logic, better get going."

During the next few months Elsa would be raped by most of the elites. However, the punishment was heavily reduced and the daily sessions were decreased from 12 hours to 2 hours.

After about a week of abuse, Elsa realized the schedule had changed itself, while there were no guards around she couldn't help but wonder

"Why…why did my punishments suddenly decrease like that ?"

"It's simple"responded Leif after overhearing Elsa's thoughts "I told you I would help you, even if it nearly killed me."

There were no words to describe the emotions Elsa felt at that point, but it seemed clear that Elsa started actually feeling emotions for someone else that does not have any blood relations with her. She began to blush.

"You mean" started Elsa "You did that… for me?"

Leif started to blush too. For the first time he actually started to emotions for someone that was not his relative, due to the obvious fact about the faith of his family during the events of Móðuharðindin.

"W-well" he stuttered "I-I…uh…that is I-"

"That's the sweetest someone has done for me" replied Elsa "For the first in forever..."

"Don't worry my Lady" responded Leif "I'll help with my life and help you destroy your vaguely established curse"

The two stared at each other for a long time, but before things could get any mushier, the narrator skipped that part of the story to loosen things up. While Elsa would still be raped, it was a lot less bad than what she needed to deal with; Leif would always came to visit Elsa in her times of need and give her whatever she needed to survive. Slowly but surely a bond between Swede and Norwegian would be born.

Meanwhile thousands of miles away, Moscow continued its imperialist expansionism. Russia wiped out anyone who resisted their might. During the colonisation process, Sigmund von Schwede and Maximillian von Schwede were captured by the Russian army and executed due to their attempts to stop the invasion for some reason.

This news somehow surfaced the Kingdom of Prussia, resulting in another year of mourning. The people of Prussia called the subsequent saddening events of the Prussian family "the Von Schwede Curse".

Somewhere in Sweden, Kai, yet another one of those trivial character no one cares about, received the news and quickly informed Queen Anna of Arendelle.

"You do realise that Hans won't care right" Anna said

"But your majesty" replied Kai " He is your husband and you must tell him about everything that happens to his family, whatever the reaction."

"Oh fine!" responded Anna in a bothersome tone

Anna searched the palace until she met her husband Hans. Hans realized that if Anna came to see him, something terrible must have happened.

"Hans" she uttered "Something has happened"

"What is it ?" responded Hans

"Your brother Maximillian-"

But before Anna was able to finish her phrase Hans cut her line by saying;

"Meh! He pretended I was invisible so he deserved it"

Anna stood calm despite the egotistic behavior of her husband. Hans having heard the news was ready to leave but before he left he turned to Anna said:

"I'm sorry for cutting you Anna, was there anything else you wanted to say ?"

"_Ja_" Anna replied "Your brother Sigmund died too"

Hans fell on the floor and shouted in pain , a _Nein_ so loud, that everyone in the palace heard the screech.

"NOOO!" Hans cried "He was my **only** family!"

"Seriously?" responded Anna angrily

So Hans wept like a child for about 4 hours but Anna managed to **COMFORT** him into forgetting his pain and since they're married its completely legal.


	6. Year Four : Por qué la Bukkake

After another grueling year, Elsa was once again sexually tortured in more ways than one. This time however, there was someone supporting her and was there for her in the darkest of her moments. While the 4th wave of disgustingly thought out rape fest would begin once again, Elsa knows that there's someone out there that would care for her.

Meanwhile **thousands** **of miles** away, Hans von Schwede came to the village of Kiruna in order to pay his respects to a fallen comrade. Hans marched until he came to the cemetery of the town where he started searching for the tombstone of his friend. It was a cold winter night, yet Hans is determined to find him. After a couple of minutes of searching he finally found it. The inscriptions on the tomb were written:

HERE LIES KRISTOFF BELL

HE SUICIDED FOR A VERY TRIVIAL REASON AND HAD A REINDEER FETISH, WHAT A LOSER

Ēostur-mōnaþ (April) 13, 1761-Winter-fylleþ (October) 21, 1783

"I'm sorry my friend…" muttered Hans "If you are underground right now, it is because of me. Your love for Anna was a lot greater than mine, if I never married her, you would have still been alive today."

Hans stood quiet for a long moment; in fact he stood in the frozen land for almost an hour contemplating about his actions.

"Maybe…just maybe" Hans begun saying "If I told Anna the truth when she was about to be blonde, I may not have loved her in the end and possibly would have end up in jail charged with treason by my brothers, but at least you wouldn't have left us and Elsa may have still been here…"

"Alas" Hans said "The past is in the past, and it can't be changed."

Hans took out something from his pocket; it was a royal crest from the house of Arendelle passed generations after generations.

"Anna _und_ I never had the chance to pay you back that sled…" he spoke out loud "This is the royal crest of Swedish monarchs _f__ür _the last 200 years; Anna believes that this is the right thing to do… and so do I. She did always love you the best."

Hans left the crest on the tombstone of Kristoff Bell and departed, while Hans may have understood that he was talking to a tombstone, deep down inside, he believes that Kristoff is not there.

Shortly after that pointless interlude, the city of Tromsø seemed lovely. There appears to be no sign of despair all Norwegians within the city seemed to be strolling without a problem. On the other hand, Elsa was tormented by the events outside her window. She could only fantasize about her life, outside as a free woman, with no one blaming her for anything. Despite her mystical thoughts, Elsa knew that in order to become free, she needed to endure to more harsh years of that terrible treatment. Conveniently at this very moment, Leif showed up.

"Hold!" launched the first vaguely established guard "The session does not begin in another two hours."

"I understand" Leif responded " But I am here to take over your shifts, take the day of."

As ridiculous as it seemed, both guards did not even think about the actual motives of qualified imperial guard and gladly left their shifts without hesitation.

"Leif?" asked Elsa "What are you doing here, you know that you can not give orders to others."

"Well" reacted Leif "I just wanted to see how you are holding up."

"I'm fine" Elsa said

"Look" he began speaking "You've been raped in this dungeon for three years straight, your food and water supplies are very limited and your feet are chained to the ground. Don't you dare fake your conditions in front of me."

Elsa lowered her head and started crying, this suddenly made Leif feel like a huge jerk. In vain Leif tried to consolidate her

"E-elsa I didn't mean to-"

But before he was able to finish his sentence, Elsa cut his line by replying :

"No, you're right. I've been here so long; I tried to hide my emotions in front of those brutes just so that they could not hurt me any further."

"Elsa…" Faintly responded Leif

Elsa continued "My father told me to conceal and don't feel. Well look at what happened to me. Thanks to you I now know that I shouldn't conceal my feelings but rather embrace them"

She looked up to Leif, neither angry nor sad, but with a look as radiant as the sun, with emotions that could be qualified as a combination of hope and happiness.

"Thank you Leif" Elsa said while keeping up a smile on her face

"No problem" Leif responded who also seemed to grin

They both started blushing again, but before anything could happen, the story fast-forwarded into two hours which forced Leif to leave his post as guard in order to make way for these sickly demented Norwegian guards and their cult-like practice.

***Apologies to Norwegians EVERYWHERE!**

So then once again, **six** guards appeared once again to begin their dirty work.

Elsa took off her cloths at the same time as the other freaks.

"All right" she said "What the hell are you going to do this time ?"

"We'll give you a hint" Andor said "Lets just say you are going borrow a lot of facial moisture from all of us."

"Oh GOD no" Elsa thought.

They ordered Elsa to move approach towards the center. Apparently Elsa was able to move slightly more freely since the guards loosened her ambiguously established chains.

The men gathered in a circle and started rubbing a **certain **part of their selves with lightning speed which made a noise that sounded like if the letters f, a and p were put together as one word.

"Keep your face up" shouted Freyr "Or else you'll miss it. "

"I don't want any of **that**…" faintly responded Elsa

But then Freyr did the typical thing he does to Elsa, every time she does not listen to him, he slapped.

He then grabbed her by the hair and started manually simulating his [message eradicated] close to Elsa's face so that she would receive the first few shots. Elsa tried to break free from the grip when suddenly Frey slapped her again, leaving a wide red imprint on her a couple of minutes **it** happened.

Most of the men started letting this **white liquid **came out of them. That liquid was being poured all over Elsa's face from every side possible. For Elsa, the liquid felt like warm slippery secretions suddenly being tossed up on her face, not only did the process itself feel extremely disgusting, Elsa felt degraded, as if someone like she was being treated like a tool. Freyr was the last one to relieve him and **shot **her straight on the face.

"Ahhh!" Elsa shouted "You got some in my eye!"

Suddenly Elsa felt another slap from the other side of her face. It was painful enough that she had semen in her eye, but this is far too much.

"You talk like that one more time" Freyr started "And I'll fuck you in the anus."

Elsa was unable to open her right eye and now, she doesn't even have the right to speak, forcing her to just bare every thing they had to throw at her.

"All right" Andor said "Now its my turn to take the front"

"Ha ha ha" snickered Björn " I'm going to enjoy this **backstabbing **exercise!"

The two elites positioned their selves once again, for the same thing they have been doing for the last three years: abusing Elsa's mouth and vagina.

Andor held Elsa's hair while Björn gripped on her buttocks and started pummeling her. The four other men decided to watch.

"Oh my god, this feels so right!" gleefully said the first guard

"You said it Asgeir." Responded Haddock

Andor started forcing his [message eradicated] as hard as he could in Elsa's mouth, while tears started flowing down Elsa's eyes. Björn rammed Elsa in the back hard enough to make her bleed. After four years, Elsa still could not be able to get used to these awful treatment, no one could.

After about thirty grueling of abuse, the guy on the back finally let himself go **all the way**. Even after **coming **inside Elsa, he decided to continue just until it started dripping.

The same process happened with the guy in the front, Elsa was forced to swallow everything that **came** out. Semen started dripping from her mouth and her genitals. Living life like this was worst than the most terrible of her nightmares.

Once the two elites finished their job, Elsa had barely enough strength to keep herself up. Two of the guards spat at her before leaving wearing their cloths again and leaving. She was left there breathing heavily, like an animal waiting to be put out of her misery.

Subsequently after the departure of the imperial guards, Leif returned without anyone in the entire dungeon knowing about his whereabouts. He instantly noticed Elsa, she looked fragile and unresponsive, he rushed to her and entered her cell.

Upon hearing the vibrations of the bars, Elsa turned around to see who was entering her cell. She was surprised to see Leif at this moment.

"Leif ?" she said "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on guard duty" He explained "I have to go around all 10 floors to see what each and every criminal is up to, but never mind that, you don't look so good"

"Ughh!" Elsa expressed in disgust "It tastes bitter!"

Leif was confused by Elsa's sudden gesticulation, as far as he has known, Elsa does not have the right to drink or eat anything during these sessions. He also noticed that Elsa kept her right eye closed for some reason, but he could not understand why.

"What tastes bitter ?" Leif asked confused "And what happened to your eye?"

Elsa became angry of Leif's ignorance but she quickly remembered that Leif does not have such a disgusting mentality to understand** what** she had **tasted, **since he never even practiced that before.

"Well its…"Elsa began "Its that thing that comes out of masculine genitals in order to make babies ."

"Oh my GOD !" Leif shouted quickly realizing what they had done to her.

"I know that they would abuse you" Leif began "But this !This is too far !"

"It's alright Leif" Elsa said "I'm used to it"

Leif suddenly took these sheet of cloths he had and started rubbing Elsa's eye. Initially Elsa thought that he was assaulting her but then quickly understood that, he was getting **that thing** out of her eye. Elsa was then finally able to open her right eye ,and despite the act Leif had done for her she found it strange.

"Why did you waste a bunch of perfectly good sheets for my stupid eye" Elsa demanded slightly angry

Leif explained "So what if a couple of my sheets get soaked with semen? With you, even the most precious of gold has no value to me. You have been tormented here for way to long and I know exactly how that feels; the thought of being alone, tortured with no one around you…it's a very cruel test "

"Leif…" Elsa muttered lightly

Nevertheless he continued "I don't want anyone to suffer what I have gone through, I lost my parents, my family and my home just like you. But I want to be here and help you overcome this nightmare."

Elsa began to cry again, but these tears did not symbolize sorrow, instead they were actually tears of joy.

"That's the nicest thing someone has ever said to me" Elsa said while crying "thank you Leif"

"Aww stop it, you'll make me blush" Leif said "By the way, I know this is the most terrible moment to say this. But your mouth and vagina are covered with semen originating various men, since your condition is nowhere near acceptable, I'll have to cleanse those out of you every time you get abused, even if it takes my bare hands."

"Oh good" Elsa said in relief "Having **snow **in both sides for hours is horrifying, especially when my movement is crippled."

For the rest of the year, Elsa would suffer the same treatment over and over again. But with Leif's conditions from last year, the guards were forced to reduce their activity to twelve hours per day, however, that did not prevent them to physically hurt Elsa. Leif always came, after every session in order to give Elsa his support. He gave her food, cleaned out every piece of **snow** on and out of her and helped her walk and put her cloths back on when physical abuse went to far. But with only one more year to go, Elsa can just taste freedom on the tip of her tongue.


	7. Year Five(1): Fuck me baby one more time

It has been four years and a half years since Elsa was able the breeze of the wind. Being trapped in this hellhole left her shattered, weak and most of all unable to sleep due to four years of horrifying rape. Even if her final sentence will end in six months, every second just felt like an eternity for her.

Suddenly Elsa began hearing footsteps, which is quite unusual this early in the morning. She glanced at the man who arrived so early; it was Leif, but even his presence seemed to surprise her

"Leif?" she said in a confused manor "What are you doing here? The prison doesn't open in another three hours."

"Look" he began "I just want to get some few things of my chest and if the guards spot me "flirting" than I'll be hanged."

Elsa seemed suspicious about Leif's unnatural character, but she proceeded in listening to him.

"Elsa" he said "The first time I saw you, I didn't know who you were or what you have done but the only thing my consciousness told me was to help you."

He continued " I have learned about your family's fate in the Baltic sea. It reminded me about my family's death in Iceland."

Elsa was shocked, during all the years he knew Leif, she never thought about his family or his problems. The fact that his parents passed and she did not even think about it, made her feel ashamed from the inside.

Leif proceeded "I don't blame you if you did not think about me; you have lived through a difficult time, a horrifying one. The truth is, during the Móðuharðindin, I was utterly alone, and there was no one by my side to comfort me or aid me. I just couldn't let the same thing happen to you."

Elsa was amazed by Leif's behavior. He's been helping her during the whole time, yet he never complained about his problems, all he did was help Elsa clear hers. She decided it was time to tell something too.

"Leif…" Elsa said " I also have a confession to make…"

"What is it?" Leif answered

"The truth is I love you" Elsa said while blushing "I love you with all my heart. You've been by my side during my most difficult of hardships, you always helped me, supported me and encouraged me…"

"Oh gosh, Elsa!" Leif said while blushing "I never thought you felt that way. But the truth is, I love you too. In fact I loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you."

"Leif…" Elsa started "You have done so much for me, so much more than what I can repay for. Alas, may I ask you a favor?"

"What kind of favor ?" intriguingly asked Leif

Elsa calmly asked "Will you have…sex with me?"

Leif did not seem bewildered about Elsa's sudden proposition. But he did find it strange that someone like Elsa, who has been raped four years straight, would ask for sex.

"While I do not have a problem with that." Leif responded "But why would you want that!?" Leif exclaimed in rage After everything you've been through , you want that !?"

"If you really love me Leif" Elsa began saying "You'll know exactly how I am thinking. I want to know… what love is, but I won't force you…It's your decision."

Leif began to think carefully about his next actions. Since he does not hold any particular belief in deities or their laws, pre-marital affairs did not seem unacceptable but it did not seem ethical either. After pondering for a significant amount of time Leif came up with a conclusion.

"OK Elsa" He said "I will do your bidding, since I have practically nothing to lose, I find no harm in gaining experience on the field of procreation."

"Thank you, Leif" She said "Oh and Leif, I'm so sorry about what happened to your family, I have been hiding in my shadows thinking about my problems without realizing the history of pain you have suffered for years. Please forgive my ignorance."

"It's OK Elsa" Leif said "The past is in the past. Now let's get on the erotic content, I am sure that the readers are bore right now."

Leif opened Elsa's cell and conveniently had a key that unlocks all her restraints, permitting her move her hands and walk more freely. Upon releasing Elsa from her shambles, she instantly hugged, as a sign of gratitude.

"It has been so long since I was able to move this far" she rejoiced "So I'll go on ahead and take of my garments first."

So Elsa took her cloths off gently, in an attempt to make Leif feel aroused. As her garments fell to the ground, Leif saw her pale complexion, her perfectly slim and curved body.

"Nice figure" Leif said "Well I guess it is my turn."

Leif then began to take of his cloths. Once all his garments were on the floor, Elsa could not do anything but stare at his perfectly buffed figure, not to rough or to light, and **some** other things about his anatomy.

"So that's what you've been hiding" Elsa said while keeping a smile "With a something like that, we don't even need to bring back summer."

Leif and Elsa approached one another. Wither her permission; he began to fondle her breasts. They were soft and delicate; Leif was enjoying caressing Elsa's breasts while Elsa felt pleasure.

Leif then began to gently move one of his hands towards Elsa's nether; he started to gently rub her vagina, which became warm and moisture by the second. Elsa closed her eyes and breathed heavily but more slowly.

"You like that" Leif said "Don't you!"

"Ohh, Yes !" She responded with a moaning voice

While Leif pleased Elsa, she got her hand close to Leif's [message eradicated] and leisurely **polished **it back and forth, Leif started becoming aroused. While both of them were pleasing one another, they stared at each other for a significant amount of time.

Elsa started smiling "I think its time for us to be **inside** each other" Elsa said

She took the weight off her feet and spread her legs, she was smirking the whole time, teasing Leif into **thrusting**.

"Whenever you're ready." She said

Leif approached Elsa; he spread her legs and penetrated her vagina. She felt a pain so deep that it felt so good. Leif went on pummeling her back and forth; he also started to understand the definition of pleasure.

"Oh my god!" Elsa shouted out of pleasure "This just feels so right!"

"I know!" he said with a hint of sarcasm

Leif started thrusting Elsa even faster for the **sweet release**. The pain that Elsa felt from this position slowly withered away, she could only feel joy, an emotion unknown to her for the last few years.

Just before Leif was able to let himself go, Elsa asked him to stop, which he did. She turned around and bent down until she was on her knees and had her hands on the ground.

"Do me **doggy style**" Elsa said

"Oh holy Atheismo …" Leif uttered "That paronomasia was just terrible. But I'll connect with you in the back if that's what you want even if ironically 90% of your rape exercises involved this position."

Leif grabbed Elsa's buttocks' and spread them apart so he could penetrate her vagina. For Elsa, it hurt a lot more than the original position, but she asked for it and the man she loved was performing her bidding which actually permitted her to enjoy this moment at the same time.

Leif started pushing harder and harder while Elsa propelled herself against Leif in order to make him go deeper. Elsa's inside was moist and tight, Leif could feel it. While Elsa felt Leif's long and hard [message eradicated] in her.

Not to long after the penetration, Leif roared a mighty roar as he filled Elsa's inside with his love. Elsa moaned in pleasure for receiving his **load**. Leif slowly took out his [message eradicated] out of Elsa's vagina, strangely Elsa turned around and looked like she was ready to do something.

Leif sighed "What are you up to this time?"

"It's just a way to say thank you" Elsa accentuated "In Amsterdam"

Since Leif has never received Amsterdam style gratitude, he didn't expect to be horrifying and let Elsa proceed.

Elsa grabbed Leif's [message eradicated] and started caressing it, she went even more gently than before, especially on the **tip**. Leif started feeling this sensation within. Elsa proceeded in licking Leif's d*ck, she covered every portion of it with her saliva. Leif actually started to be fond with this greeting.

Soon after Elsa licked every portion of Leif's [message eradicated], she proceeded on sucking it. At first she was just sucking the [message eradicated]'s head but slowly she let more and more of it go inside her until she was genuinely deepthroating him. When Elsa got her mouth of his [message eradicated] she rubbed it as quick as she could and looked at him with a grin.

"Oh I'm going to make sure that the snow glows white" She said "On my face tonight."

Elsa began genuinely sucking him deep and rubbing him at the same time until, Leif started feeling this sensation ready to **explode**. Elsa commenced on just rubbing Leif's d*ick , she opened her mouth and closed her eyes, preparing for what was about to come. Leif began making strange grunts, Elsa accompanied them with her moans.

"Come on, **let it go** Leif" she said joyously " **Let it go** all over my face!"

Elsa closed her eyes and opened her mouth while **polishing** Leif's [message eradicated] in order to get ready for a **snowstorm. **Finally Leif launched a mighty scream expressing joy, a significant portion of his **love** shot Elsa straight on the face.

Upon receiving the shot, she starting sucking him all they way until his d*ck reached her throat. The **snow **started pouring in Elsa's mouth at such a level that it started dripping. Elsa was sucking his [message eradicated] while simultaneously swallowing his **love**.

Elsa still had semen on her face, it started to drip. So she sucked Leif's [message eradicated] all the way to her throat one more time before getting her mouth of it. She then used her index and middle finger and used them to take a portion of the semen she had on her face and then licked her two fingers in the most sexually provocative way possible. She then smiled at Leif, a sign of gratitude and love for this specific situation. Leif grinned in return. They both gave each other a hug, while speaking in an emotional way

"Than you so much…" Elsa said "Leif."

"Don't sweat it." He responded "It was my pleasure."

After they finished their hug, Leif noticed something peculiar about Elsa's hair. A strange glow started emanating from it, changing Elsa's hair color from light blonde to golden blonde.

"Elsa" Leif said "What in Atheismo's world happened to your hair."

"Hmm" she expressed "I don't…know"

"Let's put our cloths back on and try to understand why this happened." Leif said

Leif and Elsa swiftly put their cloths back on, soon enough, Leif had his imperial clothing and Elsa had her light-blue robe on her. Leif opened Elsa's cell and took her out of there. For the first time in forever, Elsa was able to walk more than three yards, truly it was an exciting moment for her. As they descended Leif noticed Elsa's Queen robes, the cloths she wore before deserting her kingdom, which happened to be on the lower floor's closet during the whole time. He gave Elsa those cloths, she swiftly took off her light-blue rob and shifted for her original clothing, because wearing the same cloths for 4 years is terrifying.

Both of them descended **holding hands** until they reached the final floor, where they noticed Freyr and his gang not to enthusiastic about seeing the prisoner not in her cell.

"LEIF!" Freyr shouted "How dare you free that Swedsih slut without authorization!"

"How dare your parents name you after an incestuous bastard" retorted Leif

"Why you !" Freyr shouted

He was about to attack Leif but three other guards held him down, preventing him to attack Leif and cause anymore violence. Andor and Haddock noticed how Elsa's hair changed drastically from their last encounter. Soon enough all of the guards were perplexed by Elsa's sudden transition.

"It definitely can not be dye." Andor said "What happened ?"

However before anyone was able to describe the phenomena , the group started hearing footsteps, the sound became louder by the minute, it was heading straight their way. The guards gyrated to see the individual behind them, it was Jötunheim; a remnant follower of the Norse religion.

He marched up to Leif and keened his eyes

"I felt a disturbance in the environment" he said " It was as if a great quantity of energy were used for some kind of spectral initiation for the purpose of purification."

"Ok" responded Leif with confusion " What does that have to do with you over here."

"I was able to track its source with the help of an ancient tradition past down through centuries" replied Jötunheim " Have you noticed anything peculiar around."

"Now that you mention it" Leif began to explain " This strange emerged from Elsa and tinted her hair into a darker form of blonde"

Through his gesture, he indicated Jötunheim who Elsa was in the group. Jötunheim was amazed at how this woman seemed very similar to Idunn because apparently that somehow mattered.

"If you let me investigate her current situation." Jötunheim explained "Perhaps you might find an answer."

Leif was skeptical of the man, Elsa just had intercourse with thirteen different men, and she wasn't ready to have another one. But in the end he reluctantly allowed him to see Elsa.

"Tell me Elsa" Jötunheim said " were there any sort of supernatural phenomenons that happened at your early age?"

She nodded " I was born with the power of the cursed, the power to control ice."

"So explain me how exactly you loved with these power of yours" Jötunheim said

"Well lets see..." Elsa thought out loud "I was unable to control it, due to my fear ... because of that it rampaged out of control and set a winter spell. Thankfully it ended."

"Were you able to feel your powers for the last few years." he questioned

"I felt it for years" Elsa replied "But since I was raped for four years, my powers were suppressed for that period of time."

Jötunheim was startled by hearing the r word, he could not believe that a women like her was abused in such circumstances. he turned around and glared at the Norwegian guards, who were powerless to react because they had no right to kill anyone practicing an ancient religion.

"Anyway" he proceeded " Have you felt your cursed powers recently ?"

"Hmm" she thought out loud " I don't feel anything and for the first time on forever, I thing I'm actually bothered by the cold."

"Fascinating" mesmerized Jötunheim "Tell me, what was the last thing that you did."

Elsa began to blush. Upon seeing Elsa's reaction, Leif started shaking to feel goosebumps. If any of the guards knew of what happened, he would be killed.

Elsa spoke slowly "I...I-I had sex with Leif."

The twelve other guards could not believe what they heard. It was like a nightmare.

"Leif !?" scram Haddock " How dare you commit such horrid acts !? That's our job !"

Björn pulled out a Zweihänder " Its time to meet your fate, you traitor !" he shouted

Just as he was about to pummel Leif with his sword, Jötunheim pulled out his sword to block Björn's attack and take away his sword.

"Just one second you foolish egotistic rapist!" Jötunheim "He might just hold the answer to the question."

"Leif !" Jötunheim said "Do you love Elsa from the bottom of your heart."

Leif hesitated to respond, if he said yes then his friends would never forgive him. But his love for Elsa was just too great and responded "Of course I do."

"How about you, Elsa" Jötunheim said "Do you love Leif as much as he loves you."

Elsa looked at Leif "I love Leif more than the entire world"

"I understand everything now !" started explaining Jötunheim " Elsa, your curse has been destroyed thanks to the power of true love expressed through sex!"

"What !?" shouted everyone in bewilderment. Not a single person in the dungeon believed what Jötunheim said. On the contrary, Jötunheim assured that he will be able to explain everything in the next chapter.


	8. Year Five(2): Irrational arguments ftw!

Elsa, Leif and the other guards within the Templar were unable to acknowledge the Norse occultist's claims.

"I do not comprehend your assumption" Elsa responded

"How is having sexual intercourse with the women I love supposed to cure her curse."

Jötunnheim's position could not have been any worse, not a single person, not even those he tried to protect, were on his side.

"Allow me to explain" spoke the Norse man.

He immediately turned to Elsa

"Elsa, do you still remember how at a very young age, you unintentionally hurt your baby sister with witchcraft." questioned Jötunnheim "And do not ask how I know this, in fanfics everything is possible."

Elsa immediately had that same flashback of her shooting her sister's head. She collapsed and fell into Leif's arms and wept.

"I-It was an a-accident "she stuttered "I-I… didn't mean it."

Leif held Elsa and tried all he could to comfort her. He glared at the Norse man for making him see Elsa cry again. Jötunnheim was indifferent about Leif's reaction, since he knows how much Leif loves her and refuses to see her cry.

Jötunnheim pulled out a book from his inventories, Elsa wept less than before and raised her head up but still had herself on Leif.

"That book" she spoke "It is exactly the same book that mother and father used."

"When Anna became ice-cold" Jötunnheim started explaining "Your father took this book out of the shelves in a desperate attempt to find a cure. One of the pages demonstrated how to thwart a frozen heart by seeking guidance from the shaman within a heard of trolls"

"That still does not explain the elimination of my curse" responded Elsa

"Perhaps you have not read enough" replied the Norseman "On page 287, section 3, chapter 6 : 'The heart of the _hrímþursar'_, there is a detailed description on removing a frozen curse. It says "_those born of the power of the Jötnar and seek a cure from its evil must foreplay with the one they love the most, liberating them once and for all_"

"Really?" sarcastically answered Leif "Couldn't an act of true love be enough?"

"No!" rampaged Jötunnheim "That would be incredibly girly, you need some hardcore love for things to be done. By the way Elsa you're not sterile anymore."

"What?" Elsa responded confused "How does that even-"

"It is quite simple actually" interrupted the Norse occultist "If a woman is born with the curse of the frost giants, she gains the ability to wield ice at the cost of her reproductive cells. The love between you and Leif was so great that upon **penetration**, your heart became warm. Melting the curse thus, removing its effects."

"And how about men?" politely questioned Elsa "Do they also lose the ability to produce reproductive cell?"

"Nope!" brashly responded the Norsman "They can continue on having children. Because the ice giants made a sexist curse favouring men."

"Correct me if I am wrong" Leif interrupted "The only way to solve real world problems is described in a fantasy book aimed for children under the age of 5 that was written a thousand years ago by a Norseman with severe brain damage who followed a religion that completely overlaps all of reality and based all his theories on that cult ?"

"Yep!" joyously responded the Norseman

"What the fu…" Elsa said "Never mind, that is literally the only explanation for what just happened."

"Elsa, I have just realized something!" said Leif

"What?" she asked

"Your punishment decreed that you must stay here until your heart gets warm." Leif said

"You warmed my heart" she said "Which means that…"

Elsa didn't even finish her phrase; she had understood that she was finally free. Overjoyed, she put her hands around Leif's neck and kissed him out of joy. The scene looked exactly like Anna's and Kristoff's kiss in the actual movie, only less gay.

"Oh my God!" said Freyr "That is just wrong."

"Seriously?" asked Jötunnheim "You can be named after an inbred bastard and rape a girl in two of three **holes **for more than 1200 days, but kissing is completely wrong? You're a faggot."

Freyr blood boiled by the second by hearing the Norseman's word, it seemed like he was preparing some kind of nasty plot

After Leif and Elsa finished their kiss which lasted long enough to make the imperial guards bored, they prepared on leaving the Templar. However the imperial guards prevented any of them to leave.

"We don't care about the law" said Andor

"After what all three of you have done." Added Haddock "Its time to repay in blood."

Jötunnheim pulled out his Zweihänder. He did not seem express much of an emotion.

"It's a good thing I knew that this would happen." said Jötunnheim while smiling.

Conveniently 11 armed men busted through the gates, they were also Norsemen and it seemed like things were just about to get bloody. The imperial guards redirected their attention towards the Norsemen and a massive duel raged.

Jötunnheim took this opportunity to help Elsa and Leif escape from the Dungeon.

"We'll hold them off for as long as we can" he said "You two get out of here as fast as you can!"

"Why are you helping us?" Leif asked

"Because the plot is not over yet!" Jötunnheim shouted "Now leave quickly and look for one my disciples, he wears a black coat."

With these words, Elsa and Leif absconded as quickly and covertly as they could while Jötunnheimr and his Norse occultist held of the imperial guards. Elsa and Leif then began on searching for Jötunnheimr's disciple, however the odds of finding the man seems nearly impossible.


	9. Everybody hates Roxas

Leif and Elsa roamed the city of Tromsø in hopes of finding the disciple of Jörtunnheimr. The city scarcely populated, not a single individual matched the description of the disciple.

"How are we supposed to find this guy?" Leif questioned himself "Heck, we don't even know if he is in this goddamn village."

"Well we should keep on trying" Elsa said "I'm sure we'll find him…eventually."

The conversation between Elsa and Leif was overheard by a passer-by, who wasn't in their visual reach; he decided to "overhear" their conversation a little longer.

"And how are you sure that that man wasn't lying?" demanded Leif

"Jötunnheimr just helped us escape and called upon his men to fight of the imperials." Elsa responded "He's willing to die for our safety, I trust him, do youÉ"

Leif was astonished by the amount of fate Elsa put in that man. Then again, Elsa rarely made reckless decisions and the way she looked at Leif made it impossible for him to disagree.

"Well I Guess I can trust him" he responded reluctantly

"I knew you'd understand" she responded with a smile

"Now let us go find that disciple or whatever he is" added Leif

Upon hearing the words Jötunnheimr and disciple, the passer-by realized that it was his time, he rushed to Elsa and Leif as quick as he could.

"Hey you two" he shouted "Wait up!"

Elsa and Leif turned around to see who was calling them. It was a boy, Elsa couldn't help but wonder why would a kid like him want to see Leif and her.

"This kid looks strange" Elsa told Leif "What do you suppose, we do?"

"I'll talk to him" Leif told Elsa "It should not take long."

Leif and Elsa started walking towards the boy, while the kid ran towards Leif. By the time the kid reached them, he was panting even though he just ran less than 20 meters, probably because he never exercised often.

"What seems to be the matter son?" Leif politely asked

The kid was a little tired; he was breathing heavily and looked the ground for a while. Finally, he kept his head up. The kid had razor sharp azure eyes accompanied with dirty blonde spiky hair and cult-like clothing.

"I'm the disciple you're looking for." The boy answered

"Oh no…" Leif said "Please tell me you're not who I think you are."

"I'm sorry, but I am from the Kingdom of the Hearts." The boy answered "My Norse friends are really an occultist Organisation of XII people and Jötunnheimr's real name is Xemnas."

"But if that is all true" Leif asked "Then that means you're Roxas"

"Yes, unfortunately" the boy answered "This narrator guy is a real jackass without any good ideas, but at least this story arc will end soon."

Even if she did not understand anything about that conversation, Elsa did not say a word, believing that adding the least bit of dialogue would jeopardise the plot.

"Leif" she asked "You know this boy?"

"Elsa, meet Roxas" Leif said "Since this is a fanfic, we can screw the back story."

"Xemnas ordered me to get you back to Arendelle for some reason" Roxas said "But before that, explain me how a bunch of Scandinavians like you became fugitives in a country like Denmark-Norway."

"There's a long story to it" Elsa responded "Ever since I broke the laws of the Scandinavian council, I have been sentenced to five years in jail. The only one that cared for me was Leif."

"What did you do?" Roxas asked

"I sang on the mountains of Akka" Elsa said

Roxas was astonished; he never once thought that a country like Norway could hold such severe penalties for trivial behaviours, nonetheless he asked them to continue their story

***Apologies to Norwegians EVERYWHERE !**

"And gradually we fell in love" Leif said "Elsa and I lost our parents a long time ago, we were outcasts in our society, no one took us seriously. We only had each other and yet, no one was able to understand that we were made for one another."

"Why?" Roxas said "I really don't see anything bad about your relation"

"Well" Elsa began "I'm Swedish and Leif is an Icelandic of Norwegian ancestry, interracial marriages are illegal."

"They'll never understand our love!" Leif and Elsa said at the same time while holding each other

"Okaaaaaayyyyy…" Roxas said uneasily "I still don't see anything wrong in it."

"Think carefully about the word **LOVE**" Leif told him

Roxas began pondering, he tried to understand what they meant by love. After a further mental analysis of the word love, he was disgusted by his sudden realisation.

"Oh my God!" Roxas shouted "You two actually…did each other!?"

"Hey **it** didn't taste that bad" Elsa protested

"Taste..?" Roxas thought out loud "Oh God! You did **THAT** too!? What are you; a Swedish whore!? You should get raped one of these days!"

Elsa immediately collapsed weeping on Leif, who held her and tried to comfort her. Roxas did not comprehend why she was crying all of a sudden.

"That was her punishment" Leif answered angrily "For four years straight!"

"Oh!" he exclaimed "I-I'm so sorry, I-I… I didn't know that…"

"I-Its okay…" Elsa stuttered "I-It wasn't you who did this to me."

"Besides you're a kid" Leif added "Its normal for you to make mistakes."

Roxas observed Leif and Elsa carefully; it was clear enough how much these two loved each other.

"You know" Roxas said "You two make a cute couple. But committing sex before marriage just ruined you all together."

"The **deed** is done" Elsa said "Let's just move along and get back to Arendelle, for some reason."

"Very well" Roxas answered "Now I'll just-"

"If you even think about teleporting us by using that stupid sword shaped like a key with a fucking mouse's head on it then I'll make you wish you were never born." Leif said angrily by cutting Roxas` dialogue

"Fine!" Roxas shouted like a petulant child "We'll take the long way and walk!"

Elsa and Leif didn't have a problem with walking, especially Elsa, she wanted rediscover the joy of traveling.

"Hold on a second!" Elsa said "What if someone heard everything we just said, then we're dead."

"Do not worry" Roxas told the couple "No one lives in Tromsø anyway during this century. Now let us get going."

Finally after all this tedious out-of-character dialogue, the trio of blonde-haired, white-skinned and blue-eyed Europeans (more or less) set course for the non-existent duchy of Arendelle, which can technically be situated anywhere in Scandinavia due to its creation by Disney, in order to do something important apparently. But with the storms and trolls ahead of them, chances of reaching the Duchy in one piece seems nearly impossible.


	10. The journey to Arendelle(not Arendal)

Leif and Elsa were guided by Roxas, a 14 year old occultist without any significant travel experience, in order to reach the duchy of Arendelle. After a few weeks of travel, they had arrived in the Lapland County, the area was surrounded by uncanny boulders; unfortunately this county is known for being the domain of the man-eating trolls,

"We have to be very careful" Roxas whispered "Trolls can be very perceptive"

"We heard that" said an indistinguishably voice

Soon enough, all the boulder formations surrounding rolled towards them and transformed, to nobody's surprise they were trolls. There were more than 40 of them.

"Nice job retard" Leif said sarcastically

"Hey! I'm sorry OK" Roxas pleaded

"O.K won't save us" Elsa said

Oddly enough, the troll did not attack the humans; in fact they were just staring at Elsa. She on the other started feeling uncomfortable due to the odd behavior of the trolls and grabbed Leif's right hand for security.

"It's Queen Elsa!" said one of the trolls "Yes it's definitely here, those are the same robs she wore when she fled Arendelle, but her hair got darker and it's not tied in a bun anymore."

All of the trolls seemed intrigued by Elsa's presence in the far northern counties. Roxas was relieved that he gets to live for another day while Leif was confused by the unorthodox behavior of these mythological creatures.

"Elsa" Leif asked "Have you met them before?"

"Well" Elsa said "That was around 20 years ago when my father came to elder troll, to save Anna's life."

Unexpectedly, another boulder rolled all the way to Leif and Elsa, and shifted its form, it was the elder troll.

"It has been a while." The elder said "Hasn't it Elsa."

"Yes it has" Elsa responded

The elder troll asked Elsa to give him her hands so that he could check the status of the curse, Elsa listened without any hesitation. To the elder's surprise, the curse has been completely eradicated.

"That's impossible" the elder said "How could you have destroyed the curse?"

Elsa looked at Leif and gave him a smile

"With the power of love" she said

"Yeah" Roxas said "Think carefully about the word **LOVE**."

"Roxas!" Elsa and Leif shouted at the same time

Not a single troll was able understand Roxas' interpretation. Although one of the trolls, specifically the one who adopted Kristoff and Sven, understood exactly what Roxas meant.

"You're meaning to tell me that the Queen had sex with an imperial soldier?!"

Roxas nodded. All of the trolls in that present situation redirected their attention towards Elsa and Leif, whom felt quite uncomfortable.

"Elsa…why?" The elder asked "Why did you do that?"

"Look I was raped for 4 years straight and Leif does not care about religion" she retaliated "I had nothing left to care about, except for him, it was bound to happen."

"Hold on just one second" asked many trolls "That was a part of your sentence?!"

"Apparently" Leif answered

One of the younger generations of trolls was unable to handle the sheer stupidity of the punishments. The troll began ranting to Elsa and Leif

"Okay what kind of sick deranged psychopath- Oh wait I forgot that he's the writer of the fanfic."

He immediately ended his rant since there was nothing important to be said. The elder troll tried to persuade the couple to discuss about other things instead about Elsa's punishments.

"Elsa do you remember Olaf?" asked the Elder troll

"Olaf!" Elsa said "I completely forgot about the little guy, how is he?"

The trolls pointed towards an uncanny field. Elsa approached that field and saw a solitary gravestone, the inscriptions were written in Norse

_Hér liggur Olaf Palme_

_***(Here liese Olaf Palme)**_

_Hann reyndi að gera skilningarvit _

_***(He tried to make sense)**_

_Vetr-Sumar__1782 _

***(Winter-summer 1782)**

"Olaf…" she muttered

Elsa fell to her knees, Leif stood beside her and held Elsa's hand trying to keep her strong. Many trolls accompanied Elsa and Leif, they told them that Olaf did not die and that he would be reincarnated into a Swedish prime minister whatever that is. This made Elsa feel slightly better.

"Okay" Roxas finally spoke "Is there anymore trivial things we need to know before we can get the fuck back on track."

"Yeah" said the elder troll "You will meet the thunder!"

"What the fuck does that mean." Roxas said angrily

"You'll find out soon enough" responded one of baby trolls "Now go!"

Leif and Elsa thanked the trolls for their apparent hospitality; Roxas was just confused about what the hell they just went through. Nonetheless, all three of them continued their journey to Arendelle.

Conveniently, a blizzard hit the region of upper Scandinavia. Unfortunately there were no places to shelter this time, they had to walk through the storm. Even with their winter cloths and hoods on, the sub-zero temperatures and glacial wind pierced through the fabrics. The groups mobility started to slow down gradually, especially Elsa.

"I'm…cold" Elsa said slowly

She collapsed on the ground, unable to walk. Knowing his girlfriend's situation, Leif picked up Elsa and began carrying her (exactly how Kristoff carried Anna) through the frozen desert.

"I thought you said that the cold never bothered you anyway." Roxas protested

"She doesn't have the curse of the _Jötnar_ anymore, doofus" Leif replied "She can't handle the cold anymore."

Once again, Roxas felt like an idiot for expressing his legitimate opinions, nevertheless they continued on marching against the blistering cold.

Roxas looked to his fingers, the tips were frozen solid and his hand started to freeze, he fell to his knees and looked in front of him, nothing was visible except for the snow howling on them.

"It's over…" Roxas said

"No…"Leif protested "It can't be, after everything we've been through-"

Roxas interrupted Leif by saying "Look man, we have barely anything to resist the cold, your girlfriend can't walk and we have no idea where to go, I'm sorry but we came all the way here for nothing, its over…"

As much as Leif did not want to believe Roxas, he knew that he was right. Suddenly, a huge bolt of lighting struck the earth; its impact seemed to have strangely quelled the blizzard. Roxas was astounded by what just happened, there was no logical explanation for what just happened.

Immediately after that a strange individual appeared in front of them by descending from some multicolored bridge (which vanished instantly). That individual had a long red beard, a red cape; he was wearing a glove on his right hand in which he held a hammer.

"Who are you?" asked Roxas

"I am the master of thunder, just as the trolls said" Responded the being "I am Thor, not to be confused with Thor(Marvel), but you can call me Donar"

"Why exactly are you here?" Roxas asked

"I just saved your lives from imminent death" Thor answered "Do I really need to give an answer?"

"Yes" Roxas said without the slightest bit of mercy.

"FINE!" Donar replied like a child "I'm here to get you to Arendelle and peak the reader's interest in Norse/German(ic) mythology…is it working?"

"No" Leif answered

"Oh damn it!" Donar said "By the way, who is that person you are carrying?"

"Her name is Elsa" Leif answered "She was unable to continue to walk so I decided to carry her."

"Speaking of which" Roxas said "How old are you two, I forgot to ask that"

Elsa, being on the arms of Leif replied "I'm 25 and Leif is 27."

"You're putting her needs before yours!?" Donar reacted "What kind of moron are you?"

"He's not a moron" Elsa riposted "He's in love, with me"

Elsa and Leif kissed, again. Roxas did not look because he does not like seeing people kissing, while Donar just got bored about hearing about love.

"Very well" Donar said "I shall use my vaguely established powers and _Mjölnir _to make sure the narrator skips to Arendelle."

And so Donar used his powers to skip the nest few stories in order to directly reach Arendelle. Leif, Elsa and Roxas were amazed by what just happened. Not only were they literally in the Duchy but they somehow regained their strength, Elsa was able to walk on her own again and Roxas was not frozen.

"Thanks to Thor we finally ended this grueling chapter." Roxas said "I have to leave now, those were my orders once we reached the Duchy, now go do whatever you need to do."

Roxas used his sword shaped like a key to teleport himself to his cult group. Leif and Elsa on the other hand, were ready to reach the castle once and for all, because apparently that's what they had to do.


End file.
